Rosemary Alexander
Kelley Alexander Four unnamed children |yearsactive= 1977-present }}Rosemary Alexander (born Rosemary Lovell) is an actress and voice actress best known for her role as Doctor Eve Bolinger in the cult classic franchise Sordid Lives. Biography Hardly anything is known about Alexander's past, including the names of her parents, when she was born, where she was born, where she went to school, and why she wanted to be an actress. What is known is that Alexander got her first on-screen role in 1977, when she was cast as a receptionist in the romantic drama You Light Up My Life. Alexander got her first major role in 2000, when she was cast as Eve Bolinger, a Doctor who wishes to de-sexualize Earl "Brother Boy" Ingram, in the independent film Sordid Lives and in the spin-off series Sordid Lives: The Series. Since then, Alexander has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Cold Case, Some Kind of Wonderful, Stalking LeVar, Las Vegas, Howl's Moving Castle, The Book of Life, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, The Tale of the Princess Kaguya, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Alexander portrayed Dorothy Elgin in the Season Fourteen episode "Starter Home". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Starter Home" (2018) TV episode - Dorothy Elgin *Some Kind of Wonderful (2018) - Connie *Break a Hip - 2 episodes (2018) - Mimi *A Very Sordid Wedding (2017) - Doctor Eve Bolinger *Stalking LeVar (2016) - Alice Cousins *Ryan (2015) - Grandmother *The Bar - 3 episodes (2015) - Helga *Friends (2014) - Older Katherine *The Book of Life (2014) - Additional Voices (voice) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Tale of the Princess Kaguya (2013) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Southern Baptist Sissies (2013) - Andrew's Mother *Jason Dottley: Pop It (2012) - Nancy *Loaner (2009) - Doug's Mom *Sordid Lives: The Series - 12 episodes (2008) - Doctor Eve Bolinger *Operation Shock and Awe... some (2008) - Presidential Advisor *Las Vegas (2007) - Loreen *Heartland (2007) - Helen Crawford *Cold Case (2006) - Mrs. Harding *It Can Always Get Worse (2005) - Dorothy Sanders *Howl's Moving Castle - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Madhouse (2004) - Grace *The Trip (2002) - Ticket Agent *Dharma & Greg (2001) - Rosemary *Lost in the Pershing Point Hotel (2000) - Church Lady *Sordid Lives (2000) - Doctor Eve Bolinger *The Pretender (1999) - Mrs. Rion *Hamburger Helper (1998) - Waitress *Chicago Hope (1997) - Nurse Dana Walden *High Incident (1996) - Rosemary *Tom and Huck (1995) - Townsperson *The Magic Voyage (1992) - Unknown Chracter (English version, voice) *Highway to Heaven - 2 episodes (1988) - Connie Lewis *Designing Women (1988) - Dodie Smith *Murder, She Wrote (1988) - Policewoman *Knots Landing (1985) - Woman in Bar *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (1984) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Homework (1982) - Lisa's Mother (credited as Rosemary Lovell) *Flamingo Road (1981) - Reception Nurse (credited as Rosemary Lovell) *Pray TV (1980) - Mormon Wife *On the Air Live with Captain Midnight (1979) - The Shrink (credited as Rosemary Lovell) *The Incredible Melting Man (1977) - Nora (voice, credited as Rosemary Lovell) *You Light Up My Life (1977) - Receptionist (credited as Rosemary Lovell) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People